True Art
by Caramel Custard
Summary: Art is a very broad subject, Art can be something like a piece of music or a painting, Or even the nature surrounding us. Follow Angelo, a young artistic Bachelor as he journeys through all of HarvestMoonAddict's 100 themes.
1. Chapter 1

001. Introduction

Art is a very broad subject, it can mean a variety of things, Art can be something truly beautiful like a piece of music or an extravagant painting. Or even the nature surrounding us.

It was this particular form of art that drew Angelo to Zephyr town, a place well known for its beauty and harmony with the townspeople and nature.

A soft breeze blew through the trees and rustled the bushes as Angelo, our young aspiring artist woke upon yet another morning in the fine town of Zephyr.

Among such a place, it was hard not to be inspired.

A/N Ah, good grief, that was harder to write than I thought it would be. Not because it was hard to come up with, oh no.

But because keeping it to only 100 words was a pain.

I tried my best and ended up with 104, so then I carefully subtracted the needless words.

Gee willikers.

I guess I'll do another, now. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**002.****River**

Whenever Angelo felt stressed, tired or worn out, he would always stroll past town and towards the abandoned farm.

There used to be a farmer there, but they had given up on it and left to live in the city.

Angelo could not understand that logic one bit, as nothing brought him more peace than the sound of a flowing river.

He would sit by the bank and just close his eyes and listen.

Listen to all his worries flowing down that endless river, and for all the cities in the world, he would never give up this peace.

**A/N:****Oh,****I****do****go****on.**

**but****regardless,****this****one****ended****up****even****longer****than****the****last,****and****I****keep****getting****the****feeling****it****'****s****about****peace,****not****a****river.**

**It****'****s****all****like****… "****Peeeeaace****duuude.****" ****=3=;**


	3. Chapter 3

**003.****Farm**

Angelo would never forget the day that the new farmer moved in.

She was prettier than most girls he had seen, it wasn't that he thought the other girls in town were ugly, goodness no.

But rather, He had never taken an interest in them.

Not that he was taking an "interest" as such in this farmer girl.

But Angelo could not deny that she intrigued her, it amazed him that such a dainty young woman would want to do something as rough and rural as farming, but maybe that was what was the most charming about her, after all.

**A/N:****Hehe,****these****are****actually****pretty****easy****and****fun****to****write,****well,****nothing****stopping****me****now.**

**Challenge****accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**004.****Warmth**

Summer.

This was certainly not Angelo's kind of season.

Angelo had always been more into the beauty of the leaves in Fall, always inspired him to create something new.

Each color would twirl together and blend into the most beautiful patches of orange, red and yellow.

However, this wasn't Fall.

This was Summer.

And boy was it ever a pain, Angelo didn't hate it, as such, but he had always been a late riser, and was defiantly no morning person.

And the suffocating warmth of summer always made it that much harder to get out of bed.

Let alone move.

**A/N:****So****I****think****I****need****to****get****off****these****descriptive****ones****and****get****the****scenes****going****… ****if****I****can.****3**


	5. Chapter 5

**005.****Clouds**

"Angelo, watcha doin'?"

Angelo looked up from his Sketch to see Gretel, the latest edition to Zephyr's community.

"Oh, nothing. Just sketching."

"Can I see?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him.  
>How could he refuse?<p>

Gretel lent over Angelo's shoulder.

As they both just looked at it for a moment, a single raindrop hit the page. "Ah!"

Angelo turned to Gretel who was staring up at the sky. "Those are some mean-looking clouds, there's probably a storm coming."

"Angelo?" he looked up at her "Can I stay here until the storm dies?"

I guess these clouds had a silver lining.

**A/N:****uuh,****now****that****I****read****this****again****… ****can****we****just****assume****this****is****right****near****his****house?**

**Word****count,****y****'****know****how****it****is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**006.****Bells**

*DING DING DING DING*

Ah! That noise caught his attention every time,

the sound of the Bazaar.

The Bazaar is what made Zephyr world famous, although now it was more like a simple market.

Inviting Gretel to come and run the farm was the Mayor's plan to bring back the glory that once was Zephyr town's Grand Bazaar!

While Angelo didn't doubt Gretel's Ability, he wasn't ever sure if he'd see the Bazaar the way it used to be.

"Come and get your fresh vegetables~!" She yelled, while ringing that attention-grabbing bell.

Then again, maybe she would bring it back.

**A/N:****Neh,****I****didn****'****t****want****to****write****anything****about****marriage****just****yet.****XD**

**And****I****was****going****to****write****about****how****she****has****a****bell****already****and****you****still****have****to****buy****that****silly****cow****bell,****but****that****didn****'****t****really****have****ANYTHING****to****do****with****Angelo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**007.****Love**

Angelo had never been in love.

He had his moments where he thought, "she's cute…" and maybe even once sketched a girl, but then he would dispose of it.

Other than that it had never really concerned him.

However, Angelo couldn't help but feel attraction towards Gretel.

He never spoke of it to anyone, there was no denying she was pretty… and sweet… and- Oh, there he goes again, another daydream.

He hadn't just sketched, he'd full on painted her and he didn't need a reference, he knew EXACTLY what she looked like.

Was that love? He had NO idea.

A/N: **I****swear,****this****was****SUCH****a****pain****to****cut****down****on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**008.****Cold**

Even Angelo had to admit it was pretty cold. It was winter, after all.

"So how is the farm?" He asked, taking a bite of the chocolate Gretel gave him, she was always generous like that.

"Pretty slow, thus all my free time lately." She sighed, "Most of my crops won't grow properly due to the weather."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely disappointed. " Maybe we should go out for coffee sometime, cheer you up a little." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Angelo, Maybe another time." And With that she walked off.

Angelo hadn't felt that cold in all his past winters.

**A/N:****Aha,****what****a****sad****dreary****ending.****XD**

**I****'****m****so****mean.******

**anyway,****see****what****I****did****there?****I****LINKED****it****to****the****next****one.****Heh****heh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**009.****Coffee**

"Why the long face?"

Angelo sighed glumly.

"Y'know, I don't mean to be rude, Dirk, but you weren't exactly the person I invited to coffee."

Angelo had come to the diner alone and Dirk, who was on break, had invited himself to sit with him.

"Oh really?" Dirk smiled, "Then who was it, huh?"

"Huh? O-oh! Nobody, really."

"It was a GIRL, wasn't it?"

Angelo's face was a little tinged at this point.

"I knew it. So cough up, who is it little Angelo has a crush on?" Dirk said melodiously.

Angelo stoop up, paid for his Coffee, and left.

**A/N:****aw,****poor****Dirk.****Left****alone****on****his****break.**

**He****was****just****playin****' ****with****ya,****Angelo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**010.****Gift**

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

"Gretel, is that you? Of course you can come in."

In stepped Gretel, wearing a big pink jumper along with the rest of her get-up.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for the other day, I didn't mean to be so rude."

Now he knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

She seemed to ignore him. "So I got you this- Uh, I'll leave now, if that's okay." So she shoved a yellow wrapped gift in his hands.

When he opened it he found a heart shaped box full of chocolates.  
><strong><br>A/N:** **uuugh,****I****was****50****words****over****… ****exactly****… ****It****sounds****awful****now.**

**But****whaaaaaatever,****it****'****s****100****words.**


End file.
